


Because

by pulangaraw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to T'eyla who read the first version and made me rethink and rewrite it.

That night she looked at her reflection in the dark glass of the window. _What should I do?_ She asked herself. _Why should I let him drag me into it all again?_

_Because it's him._ The reflection answered.  
When she lay in bed later, she remembered the fear. And the running – always running away. Always stumbling into some kind of mess. All those deaths. _Why should I go back?_ She asked into the night.

_Because there's still so much more to see._ The night whispered back.  
In the morning she looked into the mirror in the bathroom. _Why should I give all this up again? It's a good life, I'm having here. It's safe._

_Because I miss it all more than I want to admit._ She told her reflection.  
_You left all of this behind, remember._ Her mother said. You began a new life. A new life without him. A whole new life. A new world. Another future. _Why return to the old one?_

_Because he asked._ She answered.  
At work she looked after her patients, laughed with her colleagues, kissed her fiancé. _I have a future here._ She told herself. _People who care about me. People I care about. I have a purpose here. Why should I go back?_

_Because he looked so lonely, standing there in the doorway, with snow settling into his hair._ The memories replied.  
_Why risk everything again?_ She asked as she turned the ignition key.

_Because he cares._ The car engine hummed.  
She remembered Tom's last kiss, only an hour ago. 'See you tonight', he'd said. _Why put my life in danger?_

_Because maybe it's my destiny._ She didn't tell him.  
_Why?_ She asked herself as the key slid into the lock and the blue door opened before her.

_Because it is worth it._


End file.
